bloody_roar_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Roar: The Dark Reign (Supermachine999)
Bloody Roar: The Dark Reign Its the reboot of the Bloody Roar franchise, a complete new history, a scifi/biopunk theme fighting game, setting in a dystopian world in the year 2116. Plot Tylon Cybertech Corporation, is an almighty biotechnological and weaponery conglomerate, which has power over entire nations even in religions, with a illuminati power-style. Tylon brokes all moral and religious rules of the world, to develop more sophisticated devices for cloning and genetic manipulation. Its the year 2089, Tylon wanted to improve the human species giving superhuman characteristics to they guinea pigs, taken from animals species on the planet, which are compatible with the human genetic load. The result are the birth of the Zoanthropes a new race of supersoldiers with shapeshifting abilities, human and another species fused in one body. Tylon used the Zoanthropes against nations who opposed they almighty conglomerate, with beneficial results for Tylon but disastrous and horrible results against the nations affected by the invasion of the Zoanthrope Army. Its the Year 2116, the game story begins, Yūji Ōgami a loyal and powerfull mercenary, with his lifelong friend Alan Gado,and Mitsuko Nonomura, wife of Hideki Nonomura a genetic researcher, they oppose the tyranny of the president of the corporation named Law Hashiba, imposed to whole world. Some Zoanthropes rebelled against their creators, and the great apocalyptic war begins, with the creation of the XGC Virus, to kill any Zoanthrope to betray the company, but the XGC virus not only killed some Zoanthropes, but survivors developed a second mutation in they bodies resulting in a second Zoanthrope form, more powerfull that the original one. Survivor Zoanthropes create the Zoanthrope Liberation Front (Z.L.F.), to fight againts Tylon Forces. More factions join forces with the Z.L.F. The Game begins in this war, for freedom and peace... Game Modes Bloody Roar 5 will introduce a new game mode in addition to the well known classic modes. 1. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is much like in previous installments. The game includes a total of 30 characters fully unlocked, without any DLCs, as things should be. The arcade mode is developed in eight stages and a final fight against Law Hashiba the most powerful man in the world owner of the Tylon corporation. Each character has 2 beast forms, hyper beast mode active that feature provided completed the sandbox mode with each character. 2. Story/Sandbox Mode The Story/Sandbox mode, is a new feature, much like GTA, in an open world, which is the capital of the Tylon Empire, you can choose all the characters, each will have different objectives, they may talk to NPC characters which provide you missions to complete history of the character if you choose, each character has a story to tell, tragic stories, revenge, love, etc.. By completing the Sandbox mode, the second Zoanthrope form will be unlocked, plus art, music and retro skins for all the characters adapted to the HD format of PS4 and Xbox One. 3. Vs. Mode Players can choose between 1p vs Com., Com. vs 2p, 1p vs 2p, 1p+2p vs 3p+4p (tag mode) and com. vs com. 4. Online Mode Players can venture online and fight against opponents. There is also a ranking system and a spectacle options. 5. Practice Players can practice both Story Mode game play as well as Arcade and Vs. mode game play. 6. Extra Mode Like Bloody Roar Extreme, each character after complete the arcade mode, unlocks new modes for make more fun the game. 7. Online Sandbox Mode Players can costume the character if they chose, the open world city has to offer a new experience for a fighting game, can make friends, teams, defeat cpu enemies or rival player teams. Game Play This reboot of the Bloody Roar franchise plays much like the old installments. The players can choose normal and tag mode. The gameplay is in an open area like the "Dead or Alive" series, the arenas are completely destructible, players can use elements of the field to defend and attack your opponent if is necesary. The Fighting mode and Sandbox mode runs with the fox engine made by kojima productions, using havok psyshics for make the fighting enviroment more realistic. Work in progress... Playable Characters This new game has a total of 30 characters to choose from, no DLCs, the first video game characters are back in a new reinterpretation, as the default characters that were added over the years of the franchise. Yūgo Ōgami (Yugo the Wolf) *Male *Age: 17 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Wolf/Fenrir *Nationality: Japanese *Occupation: Student *Fighting Style: Kickboxing and Ōgami military seftdefense. *Affiliation: Ōgami Family/Tsukagami Family/Nonomura Family/Z.L.F. Yūgo Ōgami, Young student form japan is the firstborn son of Yuji Ogami, very young he was trained for war, is a second generation zoanthrope, born form Zoanthrope father and human mother. he's always in trouble and loves fighting with stronger rivals, one day his father reveals to him his great secret, he is a Zoanthrope and Yugo reveals his Zoanthrope form to his father, during the Tylon backlash against Zoanthrope traitors, Yugo and Yuji contract the XGC virus, but both survived, besides Yugo can be transformed in a werewolf and his second form is Fenrir a mighty giant winged wolf with demonic appearance. Alice Tsukagami (Alice the Rabbit) *Female *Age: 16 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Rabbit/Valkyrie *Nationality: Japanese Father/German Mother *Occupation: Student *Fighting Style: Gymnastics *Affiliation: Tsukagami Family/Nonomura Family/Ōgami Family/Z.L.F. Alice Tsukagami, Is Yugo's childhood/close friend, her father Akira Tsukagami, was a former Tylon scientist and Yugo's family friend, her mother was a first generation Zoanthrope, Alice inherited her Zoanthropy, makes her a second generation Zoanthrope, Alice and Yugo are schoolmates and Alice feels a great affection for Yugo, in the begin of the war versus Tylon, she contract the XGC giving her a new Zoanthrope form, the Valkyrie, an angelic creature, with 6 wings, red eyes and white hair. Long Shin (Long the Tiger) *Male *Age: 23 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Tiger/White''' Byakko *Nationality: Chinese *Occupation: Assasin *Fighting Style: Kempo Kung Fu *Affiliation: Z.L.F. Long Shin is a first generation Zoanthrope, he has very good skills in martial arts, before to become in Zoanthrope, he has a very tragical past life, Tylon try to destroy Long's village, his mother and little sister dies in the attack, but Long survives and need to found revenge, a underworld institute make it a Tiger Zoanthrope, the only way to revenge against the Tylon Company, in the XGC virus incident Long become in the White Byakko, a big white tiger, master of the winds, a sacred beast Zoanthrope. '''Alan Gado (Gado the Lion) *Male *Age: 43 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Lion/Manticore *Nationality: French *Occupation: Former Tylon Mercenary *Fighting Style: Militar Selfdefense *Affiliation: Z.L.F. Alan Gado was a first generation Zoanthrope and Tylon mercenary, his life are guns and destruction, is the best friend of Yuji Ogami, who are teammates in the Tylon invasions over entire nations. after attacking a country, begins to think he make evil acts for money, between the civilian survivors Gado founds a girl, which called Jane, and becomes his adopted father, during the XGC virus attack, Gado takes a new form Zoanthrope called the Manticore. Yūji Ōgami (Yuji the Wolf) *Male *Age: 40 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Wolf/Cerberus *Nationality: Japanese *Occupation: Ex Tylon Assasin/Zoanthrope Liberation Front Leader *Fighting Style: Ōgami military seftdefense *Affiliation: Ōgami Family/Tsukagami Family/Nonomura Family/Z.L.F. Yūji Ōgami in this early days has a marine from the japanese army, before Tylon make act of presense in the entire world, in this days, the Tylon Corporation made their cell healer and combinator devices, the Japanese Army asigned to Yuji to became in the Guinea pig form a experiment to fuse human and another species cells, the asigned being was a wolf, Yuji resufes to make part of this madness but he cant scape form the lab, the test begins and the result was succesfull, Yuji before his Zoanthropisation, makes him very sick, 48 later, his Zoanthrope cells makes him in a Werewolf Zoanthrope, a unstopable killing machine, kills 3 soldiers with powerfull weapons, Yuji back to his human form and discover his new factions, yellow eyes and another non human caracteristics in his human form, later became in a official tylon assasin and general, later he married with his longlife girlfriend Asuka, and Yuji is the father of Yugo Ogami. Ryūzō Katō (Bakuryū the Iron Mole) *Male *Age: 55 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Power Armor/Iron Mole *Nationality: Japanese *Occupation: Tylon Assasin/Bussinessman *Fighting Style: Ninjutsu *Affiliation: Kato Zaibatsu/Tylon Cybertech Corporation Ryūzō Katō is a first generation Zoanthrope and Tylon number one Assasin, He become form a very wealthy japanese family founders of the Kato style of Ninjutsu, the most advanced and hard form of this martial art, Bakuryū in the day of the Tylon attack to the world with the Zoanthrope army, he asked to be become in a Zoanthrope, but he was too old for the process, Anyway Tylon design for him an armor that gives him the ability to turning in a Zoanthrope, the iron mole. Hans Taubemann (Hans the Fox) *Male *Age: 22 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Fox/Kitsune *Nationality: British *Occupation: Tylon Assasin *Fighting Style: Kickboxing with Taekwondo *Affiliation: Tylon Cybertech Corporation Hans Taudemann is a first generation Zoanthrope and Tylon Assasin, Hans is an effeminate and bloodthirsty killer that doesn't care about anyone or anything. He is a very vain young man with obvious cross-dressing tendancies. He is also obssessed with beauty and declares all else ugly. Hans was a very tragic and sad past life, that is the reason, His emotional scars and psychotic tendency did an excellent candidate for Tylon forces. Steven Goldberg (Stun the Insect) *Male *Age: 37 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Goliath Beetle/Tabula Kabuto *Nationality: American *Occupation: Former Tylon Employee/Kabuto Army Leader/Z.L.F *Fighting Style: Professional Wrestling *Affiliation: Kabuto Army/Z.L.F. Steven Goldberg was a former scientist working for the Tylon Corporation, his former close friend Hajime Busuzima wanted to develop a troop of Insectoid Zoanthropes, many employees refused to that experiment, because the insects are far removed from human genetic load, many guinea pigs died during previous experiments, but some rivalry Hajime Busuzima had with Steven Goldberg, Steve was kidnapped and submitted to the experiment, but unlike that Busuzima wanted him dead, Steven Goldberg survived and became a Insect-Human hybrid, he escapes from the lab and steals very important details of the "Kabuto project" as revenge against Tylon and its employees, Steven Goldberg calls himself Stun, and meets several people and social groups affected by Tylon to become Insect Zoanthropes, this group calling itself "the Kabuto Army" and covenants with the "Zoanthrope Liberation Front" to destroy Tylon. After the war, Stun was affected by the XGC virus, but survives and evolve in a new Zoanthrope Form the "Tabula Kabuto", a powerfull Unborn/Beetle Hybrid. Xion Kirishima (Xion the Unborn) *Male *Age: 17 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Unborn/Lucifer *Nationality: Japanese Father/Swedish Mother *Occupation: Cult Leader *Fighting Style: Taekwondo *Affiliation: Kirishima Doomsday Cult (The Sons Of The Tabula)/Tylon Cybertech Corporation Xion Kirishima is a young man, son of a very wealthy doomsday cult leader Tsubasa Kirishima, his father is a member of the Tylon Corporation And believes their children were Ordain therefore for yourselves by their god, The Tylon Corporation was a very solid relation with militar bases in the world in fact, in the roswell incident alien creatures fell from the sky, the name of this creature are the Tabula, a insectoid humanoid creatures, Xion was bound to be worldly capric Zoanthrope by his father and his body was fused with cells of the tabula alien to become in "The Unborn", the Antichrist of the Zoanthropes, Tylon experiments with him the XGC Virus and gave him the new Zoanthrope form named "Lucifer", a more demonic, big, winged and dangerous unborn like form. Nagi Kirishima (Nagi the Spurious) *Female *Age: 16 *Zoanthrope(First and Second Form): Spurious/Lilith *Nationality: Japanese Father/Swedish Mother *Occupation: Studient *Fighting Style: Kickboxing *Affiliation: Kirishima Doomsday Cult (The Sons Of The Tabula), Later Z.L.F. Nagi Kirishima is Xion younger sister, and daughter of Tsubasa Kirishima, like her older brother, Tylon experiments with her body with the tabula body cells and transform her in an unfinished "Female Unborn" named the "Spurious", before this situation, Nagi was Alice and Yugo Friend, She not studies in the same school but meet Yugo and Alice in a convention organizated by the Tylon Corporation, before her transformation in a Zoanthrope she rebels against her father because of what he did to her body and life, Tylon marks her as a rebel Zoanthrope and contracts the XGC virus, but not kill her, the Virus gives her a new Zoanthrope form "Lilith" a full Female "Unborn" Type creature. Work in progress... Non-Playable Characters Asuka Ōgami (Yugo's mother) *Female *Age: 38 *Race: Human Woman *Nationality: Japanese *Occupation: Housewife *Affiliation: Ōgami Family/Tsukagami Family/Nonomura Family/Z.L.F. Asuka Ōgami is Yugo's mother, she was married with Yūji Ōgami 17 years ago, Yugo is her only son, and protect him when was a little child, she dont khow about her son true nature, in the begin of the war, Yūji Ōgami reveals his and Yugo's ability to become in Zoanthropes. Akira Tsukagami (Alice's father) *Male *Age: 42 *Race: Human Man *Nationality: Japanese *Occupation: Freelancer scientist/Tylon former employee *Affiliation: Tsukagami Family/Nonomura Family/Ōgami Family/Z.L.F. Akira Tsukagami is Alice's single father, before Alice was born, in his experiments in the Tylon facilities, he falls for a woman of German descent, which was an experimental Zoanthrope in the early years where Tylon created his army of Zoanthropes, Tylon knows about this relation and Alice's mother was killed after Alice's birth, Akira resigns in the business, and thanks to Yuji Ogami rescues his daughter to return to Japan to educate and care her without knowing Alice's Zoanthrope nature inherited from her mother, he is also Mitsuko Nonomura Cousin. Work in Progress... Factions Zoanthrope Liberation Front Also khown as the "Z.L.F." Is a organization made by rebel Zoanthropes againts the Tylon's power in the world, the main Zoanthrope Force made by ex Tylon Assasins. The Kabuto Army Founded by the ex Tylon employee Stun, is a army of many Insectoid Zoanthropes, in the begin, was a neutral force, their primary goal is destroy Tylon and their members, in their first attacks faces the Z.L.F, before that battle both forces joins their forces to the same objetive, destroy the Tylon Corporation and make a New World Order. Tylon Cybertech Corporation The Tylon Cybertech Corporation is the most almighty industrial organization in whole world, this corporation was made in the united states of america, in New York City in september 11th of 2020, their members act as a secret society like the Illuminati, in fact they are the illuminati in this new "Bloody Roar" universe. The Sons of the Tabula Also known as the "Kirishima Doomsday Cult", which is managed by Tsubasa Kirishima a powerful businessman and religious leader, his cult is a combination of Christianity, Buddhism and Shintoism, he believes both that angels and demons are beings sacred besides God, also believe that every person who is not of the earth and fall into it is an angel or demon, so he forced their children to be combined with cells the tabula alien race. Kato Zaibatsu The "Kato Zaibatsu" are a Tylon's industrial partner. also the Kato Family is know by their knowledge of the Ninjustu Martial Art, Kato Zaibatsu made they full presence after the world war II, they made weaponery and cybernetics for the Tylon Corporation. Work in progress... Races Human Race (Homo Sapiens Sapiens) The human race is the dominant species on the planet earth, before years of scientific and technological advances, the human race khows all forms of science, in the final years of the XXI century, Tylon Cybertech Corporation takes the world´s control. 20061123 humans.jpg|The Human Race Zoanthropes (Homo Sapiens Neogenetical) The Zoanthropes are the result of the fusion of Human and another species cells, in the early days of the Zoanthrope era, humans try to make more powerfull the human race with eugenetics methods, and genetic therapies, the Tylon Corporation creates a cell fuser in the begin to cure genetic related diseases, Zoanthropes are basically transgenic humans, with the ability to shapeshift in the asigned being which Tylon program in their cells, in the end of the XXI century Tylon use a army of millions of these beings to take over the world, and made it, Today loyal and rebel Zoanthropes fight each other, fighting for supremacy of the corporation, and the other for freedom and peace that no longer reigns on planet earth. Zoanthrope2.jpg|The Zoanthropes the next stage in the human evolution. Zoanthrope1.jpg|Two species in one body. The Tabula (Extra Planetarum Humanoid) A mysterious Alien beings found in the U.F.O. Crash in roswell new mexico in the year 1947, before the United States of America (U.S.A.) was defeated by the Zoanthrope Army and thier asimitation in the Tylon Empire, Tylon's recover the bodies of dead alien creatures with insectoid features, Xion and Nagi Kirishima fused their cells with the Tabula race cells, and make the Unborn Zoanthrope couple. Male Tabula.jpg|Male Tabula Alien. Mantis alien woman by zgul osr1113.jpg|Female Tabula Alien. Work in progress... Stages 1. Stage 1: Small Town: The Small Town is the Yugo, Alice and Uriko hometown, at this stage you can see pedestrians walking and shies away with ongoing feud even vehicles transiting through the streets. 2. Stage 2: Freeway: A very large Freeway in direction to Tylon's capital city, the players can use the npc's vehicles to make damage to their oponent, but you must be careful with the cars too. Work in progress... Reception and Reactions Gamespot - 9.7 = A very complex Fighting game adapted to the new generation of gamers, the Sandbox mode is very solid compared with non fighting games, like grand theft auto and skyrim. Metacritic = 9.5 = A good return for a beloved cult franchise, with over of one decade out of the world of gaming. Trivia 8ing/Raizing made the fighting system and characters models and stages. Kojima Productions made the sandbox mode, inspired in the fox engine used in metal gear solid 5. Konami Digital Entertaiment published the game on PS4 and Xbox One consoles, maybe will be made a port for Wii U or this sucessor, if the game becomes succesfull maybe will be port for PC in Steam, Origin, and Uplay web stores. Category:Supermachine999's games Category:Bloody Roar: The Dark Reign Category:Reboot